buffsonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Fail (Episode)
Epic Fail is the 2nd episode of season 2 of Sonic Plush Adventures. Synopsis Unlike most SPA episodes, it does not have a plot and is more about comedy, mishaps, bloopers and spoofs like "Psycho Parody" and the return of familiar faces such as Garfield and Dr. Tumbleweeds plus new character like the Black Kiwi and Grouchy the Yeti. Sonic, a few random non-Sonic characters and his friends (including Eggman who's not his friend) injure themselves for your pleasure in these fails, mishaps, bloopers and spoofs! Video Video Description No rude comments please. Users leaving rude or vulgar comments will be blocked. So many fails, so little time! Characters in this episode In order of appearance: Sonic the hedgehog Bokkun (Mentioned) Knuckles the echidna Tails the fox Buff Sonic the hedgehog Minnie Mouse The Black Kiwi Bird Owl Grouchy the yeti Sonic's Mum (Voice-Only) Grouchy's Mum (Voice-Only) Flying Monkey Garfield Dr. Tumbleweeds Pony Froggy Big the cat Eggman Music used in video In order of use: Seaside Hill - Sonic Heroes Lazy Days (Livin' in Paradise) Theme of Big - Sonic Adventure Psycho Violin Screech - Psycho Believe in Myself (Tails' Theme) - Sonic Adventure 2 Chao Breeding - Sonic Adventure 1 & 2 Event: Strain - Sonic Adventure Can You Feel the Sunshine? (Resort Island) - Sonic R Live and Learn - Sonic Adventure 2 Open Up your Heart - Sonic Adventure Suspense Accents 01 - iMovie Suspense Accents 03 - iMovie It doesn't Matter (Sonic's Theme) - Sonic Adventure 2 Green Hill Zone - Sonic the Hedgehog (Sega Genesis) What I'm Made Of (Final Boss) - Sonic Heroes Event: Unbound - Sonic Adventure Short Accent - iMovie Boss: Chaos (ver 0, 2, 4) - Sonic Adventure My Little Pony Theme - My Little Pony (Sung by pink pony) Livin' in the City (Radical City) - Sonic R Power Plant - Sonic Heroes Sonic Heroes Theme Song - Sonic Heroes The playable playlist containing the music for this episode can be found on the Epic Fail (Music Playlist) List of Epic Fails (Spoiler alert!) 1: Bokkun's Hammer Trap Bokkun sets a hammer trap on Sonic and leaves a note. Sonic activates the trap by reading the letter and is hit by the hammer. Knuckles laughs at him and is also hit by the hammer. Tails says "I don't want", but the hammer hits him too. Buff Sonic becomes curious of the situation and the hammer hits him, which Buff Sonic fights off with his strength, then brags about his high strength and low IQ, before walking off and standing on Knuckles, who he thought was dead, hurting Knuckles' spleen. Minnie Mouse then skips into the trap and is hit and one of her nails is broken. Tails ends this blooper saying "Nails nails nails!" 2: Psycho Parody Sonic takes a shower, unaware that Knuckles is creeping up on him with a very large knife. Sonic turns around, but is too late; Knuckles stabs him with the knife, but turns out that Knuckles is not actually stabbing Sonic, he's buttering his convenient bread, but as soon as he finishes, he is smashed by a hammer. This blooper is a spoof of the "Shower Scene" in Psycho and defines the word "convenient" very well! 3: "Tails look out!" Tails is playing with invisible water, but Sonic who is running tells Tails to look out as he can't stop and Tails screams and does not move in time. Both Sonic and Tails fall into the sink of invisible water and go into an unstoppable slide. 4: "Oh nuts!" Tails jumps up onto the stair banister too hard and hurts his nuts and in pain says "Oh nuts! Oh, OW my n--, I hate nuts!", then falls off. 5: Sonic the Kiwi A Black Kiwi tries to run as fast as Sonic, but falls and trips one second later. 6:Knuckles the Lynx Sniffer Knuckles sniffs a Lynx deodorant to see how it smells, but is hit by a hammer, and says it smells terrible, then says he's okay, then the hammer hits him again! 7: Epic Scream Off! Buff Sonic is watching the SPA episode, Alligator Wrestling on his mac, when an owl shuts it on him. He tells Buff Sonic he likes being scary, so Buff Sonic then fakes a scream, but then tells the owl he's not scary, but as the owl gets closer, he screams and runs off as this time he really is scared, and the owl goes away. 8: A "Safe" Landing Sonic goes street boarding, but is knocked off his board by an obstacle and lands on a cushion and says to himself, "That was a safe landing!" but the cushion turns out to be bouncy and bounces him off into a huge row of spikes. 9: The Weird Statue Sonic is curious about a weird looking yeti statue and touches it. The statue falls onto Sonic and crushes him. Sonic is then told off by his mum about how he should not touch very big objects that can fall on him. 10: Minnie's a GUY?! Minnie Mouse says "Epic Fail" in a low pitched voice. 11: Doesn't know his own strength Sonic and Buff Sonic are bouncing on a bouncy cushion. Buff Sonic eventually bounces too high and when he lands, catapults Sonic into the distance. Buff Sonic then says "That was an epic fail!" 12: Grouchy the yeti's dinner Grouchy's Mother tells her son, Grouchy to eat all his dinner. On his plate is a Black Kiwi bird. When Grouchy's Mother tells her son to eat all his dinner, the Black Kiwi hears her and screams. Grouchy attempts to take a bite out of the Kiwi, but the Kiwi dodges and Grouchy falls face first onto his plate and is knocked out. The Kiwi then turns around and begins to eat the knocked out yeti, and turns to the camera and laughs out a "Tee Hee!" 13: Distraction! An owl is flying through the sky who-ing and hooting. A flying monkey then flies past the owl, saying "Me!" The owl looks at the monkey and forgets to flap his wings and falls out of the sky. 14: Garfield's film review Garfield the cat reviews "Disney's The Princess and the Frog" movie, but the Kiwi tells him to "Speak up I can't hear you!", due to Garfield's quiet voice. 15: Bikini Epic Fail! Dr. Tumbleweeds has got a bikini stuck in his mouth! The Kiwi then faces the camera and says "Bikini Epic Fail!" after the "Epic Fail!" voice. 16: Gurgitator Owl An owl decides to stupidly drink a bottle of poison. 17: No Ponies Allowed! A Pink Doodle Pony sings the "My Little Pony" theme song, but is then mentioned as an "Epic Fail!". 18: Big and the Froggy Rescuing Adventure Froggy is stuck on a zip wire, and Big saves him, but Froggy runs away from him again! 19: Sonic's run Sonic goes on another morning run, but bumps into a tree. 20: "Get a load of THIS!" Sonic has cornered Eggman near a bush. Sonic tries to get Eggman to surrender, unaware that Eggman has a laser gun, which he points at Sonic, telling him to "Get a load of THIS!". Sonic slowly turns to the camera, saying "Oh, my GOD!" and is then shot, the screen cutting to black. 21: Smell the roses Sonic stops and tells the viewers that someone said to him he should stop and smell the roses. But, as he does that, someone holds a gun up at him. Sonic replies with "Curse whoever said that!" 22: Eggman's secret Sonic is having fun on a swing and says "This is so much fun!", unaware that Eggman has secretly joined him. Eggman replies to Sonic's comment with "You said it Sonic!" , Sonic then turning around to see him and screams. 23: Eggman ends the video Eggman says "Epic Fail!" Trivia This is the first video that Grouchy the Yeti, the Black Kiwi, Sonic's Mother (Voice Only), Grouchy's Mother (Voice Only), Minnie Mouse and Owl have appeared in. Most of the new introduced characters in the video never appear in any later videos. These characters are Grouchy and his mother, the Black Kiwi and Minnie Mouse (although she is seen in the background of the Sonic Plush Short "Wisps") This is one of the early episodes that doesn't use Kevin MacLeod's Music "Get a load of THIS!" is one of Eggman's infamous lines. This line is from the game Sonic Adventure when Sonic fights the Egg Viper. The Flying Monkey saying "Meh!" maybe a reference to The Knights that Say "Ni!" "Epic Fail" was featured on Thelegodancomedy's "Ask shadow (shadow reacts to sonic plush adventures-epic fail)" video on YouTube.Category:Sonic Plush Adventures Category:Episodes Category:Videos Category:Season 2 (SPA)